Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: <html><head></head>Elsa and Anna finds a portal that lead them to the world of Sleeping Beauty, but when Maleficent curses the Princess Aurora on her sixteenth birthday, Anna, Elsa must help the three good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to protect the princess from the evil fairies curse in time for Aurora's sixteenth birthday..</html>
1. The Portal

**N/A: Here's Chapter 1 of Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

It was a lovely day in Arendelle, Princess Elsa and her little sister Anna were sitting in the royal library listening to their babysitter named Zoey, who had cherry red hair and had two pigtails tied up in red ribbons and reading them the story of Sleeping Beauty. "The king and queen invited all of their guests to come to celebrate the birth of their daughter, the princess Aurora.."Said Zoey as she continued reading. Elsa and Anna liked the story of Sleeping Beauty, it was one of their favourite fairy tale ever. "Oh dear"Said Zoey. "What is it,Zoey?"Asked Elsa. "It seems we are missing a few pages in the story"Said Zoey looking at the book's pages. "Great now we won't know, what happened next"Said Anna with a frown. The they smelt a smoke coming from the kitchen. "What's that smell?" Sniffed Anna. "Oh no! I left the cookies for too long!" Said Zoey and went out of the library. Anna and Elsa were bored now they didn't know what to do now. Then a large sparkles began to appear in front of them. "What in the world is that?"Asked Anna. "A magic portal"Said Elsa. "Should we go inside it?"Asked Anna. "Sure, what can go wrong?"Said Elsa with a smile. Then the two sisters hold hands and bravely went inside the portal.

Once they went inside the portal, they were falling into the sparkle portal and then they landed in a bunch of grass. "Ouch"Said Anna waking up from her dizzy state. "Where in the world are we?"Asked Elsa as she and Anna looked around. "Hey doesn't that castle look familiar?"Asked Anna pointing at a castle. Elsa's eyes widen. "We are in the world of Sleeping Beauty!"Said Elsa, Anna gasped in joy.

Then two beautiful dresses with royal colours appear from no where. Once the young princesses put on their dresses, they happily made their way to King Stephan's castle. In the castle there was lots of people, music and dancing. "This is amazing"Said Anna as they looked around amazed by the castle. Then they saw a king Hubert and his young son, Philip from a neighbouring kingdom talking to the king and queen.

Then the two sisters heard trumpets from the royal guards.

"May I present their royal highnesses Princess Elsa and Anna of Arendelle"

The two sisters took a deep breath and bravely approach to the king and queen.

"Your Majesties"Said the two sisters as they bowed to them.

"Welcome little ones may I present you to my daughter Aurora"King Stephan Said. The queen lead Anna and Elsa to a cradle, where the baby princess was sleeping. "Awww..she's so cute"Said Anna looking at the baby princess.

Then trumpets were heard again and then magic sparkles began to appear from the window.

"May I present the three good fairies...

A fairy dressed in red appeared first. "Mistress Flora"

Then another fairy appeared, dressed in green and went next to Flora. "Mistress Fauna"

Last a fairy dressed in blue appeared and went next to the other two fairies. "And Mistress MerryWeather"

Elsa and Anna watched in amazement as the three fairies approached to king Stephan and the queen, before giving their gifts to the baby princess.


	2. A Curse and A Plan

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 2: A Curse and A Plan**

The fairy Flora went to the cradle, where the baby princess was sleeping. "Dear princess, I will give you the gift of beauty." Flora waved her wand and magical pink sparkles went to the baby princess. Then, Fauna waved her wand and said, "I give you the gift of song." Beautiful green sparkles appear and went to the baby princess. Finally, Merryweather fluttered over the cradle. "Sweet princess my wish.." she raised her wand to grant the third gift, when suddenly the door burst opened and the two sisters gasped, when there was a crack of lightning and a wicked fairy appeared. "Its Maleficent." Said Fauna. "What is _she _doing here?" Anna said with a frown. "Shhh..."Said Flora.

"Well its a nice party you have here King Stephan...adoring subjects..guests"Said Maleficent, then she laughed. "Oh quiant, even the rabble." Merryweather got furious and wanted to finish her, but Fauna caught her cape. "I quite surprise, I didn't get an invitation" Said Maleficent. "You weren't wanted" Said Merryweather. "Oh dear, how awful I guess I must be on my way" Said Maleficent with a strange smile. "You mean you weren't intended your excellence?"Asked the Queen. "Why no your majesty and to show no more witness, I too she bestow a gift to the child" Anna and Elsa gasped and stood in front of the cradle with the fairies to protect the princess. "Listen well all of you" Maleficent said. "The princess shall have grace and beauty, beloved by those around her." The two sisters looked at each other. "But.. before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Anna and Elsa gasped, so did the queen. "Seize that creature!" Shouted King Stephan. "Stand back you fools"Said Maleficent as the guards gasped as green flames went on Maleficent. Elsa and Anna covered their eyes to prevent from getting blinded. Maleficent laughed and disappeared.

"Don't despair your majesty, Merryweather still has her gift to share"Said Flora. "Then she undo this fearful curse?"Asked King Stephan. "Oh no, sire"Said Merryweather. "Maleficent's powers are far to great"Warned Flora. "But she can help"Said Fauna as she and Flora pushed Merryweather a bit closer. "Just do your best, Merryweather" Said Elsa. Merryweather waved her wand and started to do her gift. "Sweet princess, the spindle pricks your finger, you will fall into a deep, enchanted sleep. From this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

But King Stephan still fearful for his daughter, he ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom on that very day be burnt, so was done. Flora watched as the spinning wheels got burnt and went back inside. ''Oh silly spindles"She mumbled as she went to the two fairies and the two sisters. "There Flora, have a nice cup of tea."Said Fauna and with a wave of her wand a tea cup appeared. "I'm sure you'll think of something" "Well a bon fire won't stop Maleficent"Said Anna munching her tea cake. "Of course it won't, but what will?"Asked Flora.

"Maybe we should reason with her"Said Fauna.

"Reason?!"

"With Maleficent?"Said Elsa with shock.

"She can't be that bad"

Ohh yes she can"Said Flora.

"I would like to turn to pop toad"Said Merryweather.

"Now Merry that's not something nice to say"Said Fauna as she disappered the tea pot.

"Our magic is used to bring joy and happiness"

"Will that would make me happy"Said Merryweather. The two sisters nodded before finishing their tea.

"There is!"Said Flora.

"There is!?"Said the two fairies and the sisters at the same tme and going up to Flora.

"I'll turn her into a...shhhh..not here"Flora whispered. She checked the whole room to make sure no one was around.

"Follow me"Said Flora and transformed into a small sized fairy, then Flora and Merryweather turned themselves into small sized too and followed Flora. A bit of magic hit Elsa and Anna and turned into small size and they grew fairy wings. Once they saw themselves in a mirror, they quickly followed the three fairies inside.

"I will turn her into a flower"Said Flora.

"Who? Maleficent?"Asked Anna and Flora laughed.

"No child, the princess"Said Flora.

"She'll make a lovely flower"Said Fauna.

Then Merryweather and Elsa realised something. "Until Maleficent sents her frost"They said at the same time.

"Oh dear"Said Flora.

"She always ruined your loveliest flowers"Said Fauna.

"Your right and she'll expect us to do something like this"Said Flora.

"Oohh what do you expect, she knows everything"Said Anna flying at a top of a shiny kettle.

"Ohh Anna, Maleficent doesn't anything about love, kindness and the joy of helping others"Said Fauna.

"Thats it I got! There is something that Maleficent wont know and expect"Said Flora with a chuckle.

"Now we got to plan it carefully..."Said Flora as Fauna, Merryweather and Elsa followed her inside the kettle.

"And once we tell the king and the queen its the only.."Said Flora as the four of them came out from the kettle.

"Tell them what?"Asked Anna coming out from the kettle.

"Three peasant women and their two nieces raising a little child in the forest"Said Flora.

"Oh...thats very nice of them"Said Fauna.

"Who are they?"Asked Elsa and Anna.

"Turn around"Said Flora. The two fairies and sisters turned around to look at the mirror and saw each other wearing peasant clothes.

"Us?!"Said Anna and Elsa.

"We us?"Asked Merryweather and Flora nodded.

"Take care of the baby?"Said Fauna with joy.

Merryweather didn't like wearing the colour pink, so she changed her dress into a blue colour.

"Yeah, but we have to feed it..."

"Wash it, clean it and put it to sleep...ohh..I love it"Said Fauna with excitement.

"Do you think it might work?"Asked Elsa.

"Of course, if humans can do it so can we"Said Flora.

"And we have magic to help us"Said Merryweather.

"No No No! No Magic!"Said Flora removing Fauna's wings.

"You too, children"Said Flora removing Anna and Elsa's wings with her magic wand.

"You mean like mortals for sixteen years"Said Merryweather. She tried to fly away, but Flora manged to remove her wings with her wand. Once the two fairies finished arguing, the three fairies and the two sisters turned back to their normal sizes and went to tell the king and queen their plan...

Later that night the three fairies and the two sisters disguised as peasants took the princess with them just as planned. They both had their capes on and Fauna was holding the baby and hold it softly, so it won't get cold. The two sisters bravely followed behind the fairies and made their way out of the castle to the forest.


	3. Sixteen years later

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 3: Sixteen years later**

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stephan and his people. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday the whole kingdom began to rejoice. But as long as Maleficent stays in the forbidden mountain, her evil prophecy still hasn't been full filled.

"Its in incredible! Sixteen years without a trace!" Maleficent roared.

"She couldn't just vanish into thine air!"

"Are you sure you looked everywhere"

"Yeap everywhere"Said a solider and the minions nodded.

"What about the fields? The mountains?"

"Every cradle"

"Cradle!" Maleficent gasped and then smiled at her pet raven.

"Did your hear that my pet, all this time they were looking for a baby"Maleficent burst out laughing and so did the minions.

"IDIOTS!" Maleficent shouted at crushed her soliders with her wand and they ran away panicking.

She sighed and relaxed in her throne. "My dear pet, your my only home"

"Search a girl with golden hair and lips red as roses"She said.

"Go and don't fail me"Maleficent said and the raven fly out of the castle.

In the forest Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the two sisters renamed the princess Briar Rose. They moved into a little cottage in the woods and kept their disguises.

The morning of Briar Rose's birthday finally arrived and the three fairies and their little nieces something for a surprise.

"Wow that dress is perfect"Said Anna.

"She would look lovely on in it"Said Elsa.

"And were gonna make it blue?"Asked Merryweather.

"Oh no pink"Said Flora and Merryweather frowned.

"And what are you five dears up to?"Asked Briar Rose coming down the stairs.

"Up too?"Said the Fairies.

"Up too?"Said Elsa and Anna.

"Well you see we..."Flora was thinking something to say.

"We wanted you to pick up some berries"Merryweather said picking up a basket and giving it to Briar Rose.

"Lots and lots of berries!"Said Anna holding Briar Rose's hand.

"But I picked up some berries yesterday"Said Briar Rose.

"We needed for some berry desert were making"Said Elsa.

"Have a nice day darling"Said Fauna.

"Don't go too far"Said Flora.

"And don't talk to strangers"Said Merryweather.

"Good bye Cousin Rose"Said Anna and Elsa waving at their cousins.

"Bye bye"Said Briar Rose and walked off.

"I wonder if she'll know"Whispered Merryweather.

Ok enough chit chat, we got work to do"Said Flora.

"We'll do the decorations"Said Elsa as Anna gets a box of decorations.

"With a real birthday cake"Said Fauna.

"And a beautiful dress"Said Flora.

"I'll get the magic wands"Said Merryweather as she went up stairs.

"The wands?!"Said Flora.

"Wands!"Said Fauna.

"No magic"Said Flora.

"But the sixteen years are almost over"Said Merryweather.

"But I never made a cake"Said Merryweather.

"You don't have to dear"Said Flora.

"I'll make a cake"Said Fauna with a smile.

"You?!"Said Merryweather.

"But you never made a dress and she never cooked"

"How hard can it be"Said Flora.

As the two sisters helped the three fairies to set up the party, Brair Rose was walking in the forest.


	4. Wand Duel and The Truth

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 4: Wand Duel and The truth**

Once the cake and dress was ready, however it didn't look not so good.

"What do you think children?"Asked Fauna.

"Well...it looks kinda slippery."Said Elsa.

"But it will be perfect once it is out of the oven."Said Fauna as she put the candles of the cake back up.

"What do you of the dress?"Asked Flora.

"Well it doesn't look like the picture in the book."Said Anna and giggled, when she noticed Merryweather is been used as a dummy.

"Maybe it would look better if I added a few more ribbons."Said Flora.

"I agree, what do you think Merryweather?"Asked Fauna.

"I think we have enough of this nonsense."Said Merryweather as she walked off the chair, the dress she was wearing was removed.

"I'm going to get the magic wands!"Merryweather, once she was out of sight for a minute or two, Fauna's cake melted.

"I think she's right."Said Fauna and the two sisters nodded

"There they are good as new!"Said Merryweather and happy of holding the magic wands again, after so long.

"Quickly children! Look the doors!"Said Flora as the two sisters closed the doors and windows.

Once everything was covered, Flora gave Fauna her wand back to do the cake and gave Merryweather her wand to the house cleaning, while she does the dress.

Elsa heard a melody, she used her ice magic to transform herself into a ballerina with light blue shoes.

Then she turned Anna into a cute little ballerina with a white dress and shoes, together they started dancing.

As Merryweather did the house work, she spotted Flora doing Aurora's dress pink and frowned.

"Not pink, make it blue!"Merryweather waved her wand and turned the dress blue.

"Merryweather!"Said Flora and turned dress back to pink.

Merryweather pretended doing her housework, she waved her wand again and turned the dress blue again.

"Pink!"Said Flora and turned it pink.

Merryweather waved her wand again to turn the dress blue, instead she turned Flora's clothes blue.

She giggled and Flora turned her dress pink, the two fairies started fighting turning dress pink and blue at the same time.

The three fairies and the two sisters didn't notice that magic was coming out from the chimney and had no idea that Maleficent's raven has spotted it.

Flora and Merryweather waved their wands at the same time and Aurora's dress was turned to random colours.

"Look what you done!"Said Flora and Merryweather frowned.

Elsa and Anna stopped dancing and heard someone singing a melody.

"Do you hear that?"Asked Elsa.

"Its Briar Rose! She's back!"Said Anna as Elsa used her ice magic turn their dresses back into their normalselves.

Flora turned the dress back to pink as the two sisters and Fauna went to their hiding place.

Before Merryweather followed them, she waved her wand and turned the dress blue.

As Aurora came closer, Flora spotted the broom magically working.

"Who left the broom on?"She asked.

Merryweather gasped and stopped the broom working.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, girls? Where are you?"Asked Aurora as she came inside.

Aurora gasped and was amazed of what she saw a birthday cake and a beautiful dress.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Cousin!"Said Anna.

"Thank you everyone, it's so wonderful just wait until you met him."Said Aurora and the two sisters froze.

"You met a stranger?"Asked Elsa.

"His no stranger, we met before."Said Aurora.

"You have? Where?"Asked Anna.

"Once upon a dream."Said Aurora and began to sing.

"I think she's in love."Said Elsa and Anna gasped.

"This terrible."Said Flora.

"I'm sixteen."Said Aurora.

"It's not that darling."Said Flora.

"You are already betrothed."Said Fauna.

"Betrothed?"Asked Aurora.

"Since the first day you were born."Said Merryweather.

"To Prince Philip."Said Fauna.

"That's impossible, if I must marry a prince, I must be a..."

"A princess."Merryweather finished.

"You are."Said Anna.

"The Princess Aurora."Said Elsa.

They didn't noticied that Maleficent's raven heard the whole conversion.

"Tomorrrow we're taking you to your father."Said Flora.

"But the young man I met his coming today, I promised him."Said Aurora.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid you'll never see that young man again."Saif Flora.

"No! I don't believe this!"Cried Aurora and went upstairs to her room.

"I thought she was going to be happy."Said Anna and Elsa sighed.


End file.
